Hybrid vehicles typically include an engine, a battery and an electric motor/generator. The electric motor/generator is generally operated to power a conventional hybrid vehicle until the battery is discharged by a predetermined amount (e.g., 85% discharged). Thereafter, the engine is operated to power the hybrid vehicle and charge the battery. When the battery is sufficiently charged, the engine is stopped and the electric motor/generator is operated to power the hybrid vehicle in a fuel efficient manner.